Unlikely Hero
by jakelovera7x
Summary: when Dawn is on a plane to japan with friends, it crashes on Isla Sorna. now that her friends have all been picked off by dinos, she has to survive on her own. but whrn danger finds her, there will always be an unlikely hero to come to the rescue.
1. Note:

This is my brand new Jurassic Park story. there will be 2 Point of Views. the writing in regular print is the POV of the main animal. you'll figure out his name in later chapters.

The **bold** print is the POV of Dawn. just wanted to clear some things up. hope you like it!


	2. Watching

Beautiful amber eyes stared through the bushes as the girl moved after a deer. Quietly as to not scare the human, I followed after the yellow haired girl, watching her every move.

Slowly the girl continued to hunt as I followed not too far behind, studying the 2 legged creature who had recently appeared on his island. Nobody knew where this woman came from, but the news was surely spreading around the island. Even some of the smaller creatures knew about the intruder.

_There! _I watched as the girl shot a sharp pointed stick through the deer's heart. _She's a good hunter. _I thought as the woman worked the deer to the ground, taking the stick out and putting it in her pocket.

The yellow haired woman grabbed the deer's forelegs and started to drag it back to her den. I followed behind at a distance as to not let the human catch my scent. After a while of walking and watching the girl stop to rest a few times, she finally reached her nest. She sighed and threw the deer to the ground before taking out her sharp gray stick, taking the fur off of the animal.

_Does it make the deer easier to eat?_ I thought as the woman peeled off the fur and threw it into the woods. When she was done, she walked over and pulled out a small compact object, flicking it to make a switching noise and watch a small orange leaf descend from it, connecting the leaf with a dry leaf from a tree. Then the leaf was getting smaller as the orange mass took it over.

The girl set the leaf on a pile of twigs and watched it crackle into a larger mass of orange, dancing leaves. The girl then sliced some meat from the deer and placed it on a stick that was towering above the dancing orange leaves.

As I situated onto my other leg, a twig snapped under my claw, making the girl look up as I panicked, thinking I was revealed. The girl stood up, peering through the trees trying to see me. I ducked low on my hind legs to stay out of sight.

Then the girl picked up a stone and tossed it at me, hitting my tail. I jumped up and ran, hoping to run fast enough so she wouldn't notice me for what I really was. A** savage. **

When I got back to my den, I joined my brothers, sister, aunts and uncles, in-laws, nieces and nephews. I watched them rip apart the carcass of a dead Iguanodon. I joined them as they started to feast from the large animal.

**I watched the deer meat cook above my small fire, then suddenly I heard a twig snap off in the distance, not far from where I was sitting. I looked up and saw something move in the bushes about 10 feet away. Getting up, I grabbed a rock and threw it towards whatever was there. When it got up and ran, I noticed the fast legs and long tail. I still never guessed what the creature was exactly. but if I would have left my fire, it probably would have stolen the deer I had worked so hard to kill.**

**I sat back down and turned my deer meat to let the other side cook over the fire. I went into what was left of the plane and got out a flashlight from my backpack. It would be night time soon, and I had to go collect some wood for my fire to keep me warm and to ward off predators.**

**As I walked through the woods, I kept hearing a soft thumping sound a ways behind me. I turned to look around, but saw nothing. I kept walking and collecting branches and sticks until the noise got louder and closer. I paused and slowly turned my head, only to see a raptor about as tall as a Great Dane standing there, cocking its head to study me.**

**My breath started to get faster as my heart pumped 3 times its normal speed. I turned my body to face the creature, standing with its 2 middle foot claws stretching up. Then it made sort of a loud clicking noise similar to that of a Dolphin. Shortly after, 2 more of its kind had appeared out of the trees, standing around me so I couldn't run away. _Oh great..._**


	3. First Encounter

As I had just finished eating, my sister, who was off catching her chick that had wondered away, came up to me.

_That girl you've been watching is being cut down by oviraptors._

I gave her a look and asked her how she knew.

_I saw one of them harassing her. 2 more are headed that way._

I nodded and headed towards the girl's camp.

As I was looking for the yellow-haired woman, I saw the 2 oviraptors heading towards the girl. I followed them at a hidden pace, making sure they didn't see or hear me. They are actually dumb creatures anyway.

I watched the two smaller carnivores find the clearing where the girl stood, in front of another oviraptor. The girl looked frightened and back away, closer to me. I walked up, boldly staring down the 3 small raptors. They clucked and chirped at my appearance. I stood about 5 feet behind the girl and hissed, warning the 3 intruders.

The girl turned sharply and gasped loudly as she saw me, standing there in front of her. I hissed once again at the raptors, warning them that the girl was _mine _just so they would leave. They backed away slowly and the girl followed suit. I wasn't going to harm her, but she didn't know that. Then the 3 raptors finally retreated back into the forest.

**I turned sharply to look at the creature that had just hissed from behind me. I gasped loudly when I realized what it was. It was a Utah raptor. **

**Standing about 6 feet high and probably 10 feet long, he cocked his head and studied me. His brown-gray skin made the blue rings around his eyes stand out. The thin blue line cutting down his spine matched the small blue stripes that circled his ankles.**

**He didn't look vicious by the way he stood, his tail wavering back and forth and his forearms turned inward as he blinked innocently at me, as if he was almost playful looking.**

**I was so entranced by the creature that I almost forgot I had to go back to camp and eat my deer meat, that was probably burned by now. I didn't know how the carnivore would reaction if I turned and walked away. I was afraid to turn my back on him.**

**But my hunger was stronger than my fear at the moment, and I heard my own stomach growl in protest of my not moving. My being stranded on this island for 2 weeks now, I was desperate for real meat instead of fruit from trees and small creatures such as snakes.**

**I smiled at the raptor before slowly turning around and walking slowly and cautiously towards camp. I turned my head and saw the raptor still standing there, looking at me. Then I finally watched him turn wand run back into the forest.**

_**Back to his family I assume.**_

**I just collected more wood and headed back to camp.**


	4. The Kill

The next morning, I woke up and went with my two brothers and nephew for a morning hunt. We left the dense forest for the large meadow bordering the river that led to the outer part of the island, where all the hunted grazed on the long green grass.

I followed my older brother through the trees swiftly as my younger brother and his son followed on the other side of the meadow, in the trees. I watched the herd of Iguanodons graze near the river. The river was deep and wide, flowing into a tall waterfall that led out into the ocean on the other side of the island.

I looked to my older brother next to me. he nodded slightly, signaling for me to reveal myself from the shadows of the trees. My nephew was to stand on the opposite side of the river while my two brothers and I closed in on the prey in a circle, leaving them nowhere to go.

I launched myself from the trees and ran, zigzagging into the herd, throwing them off as my two brothers came in from the flanks of the large herbivores. I hissed at some of the calves, making them run and crash into their mothers as I laughed to myself, running out of pure joy and adrenaline.

Then I saw through the massive stampede of dinosaurs, a limping iguanodon. I smiled to myself and changed direction, circling wide towards the injured creature. I watched as my two brothers also veered towards it. I slowed my pace to watch the animal limp towards it's herd, calling to them ad they swam across the river, towards my nephew. I looked at my younger brother intensely.

_Your son is still across the river. if you go we can still make the kill._

he nodded and took off, jumping up and running across a large willow tree to get across the river.

That's when my brother and I attacked, jumping onto the crippled iguanodon's back and taking it down fast. I placed my jaws on the animal's neck and bit down hard, killing the large creature quickly as my brother stood on its side, bellowing a call to the rest of the pack that breakfast was indeed served.

As my younger brother and nephew arrived back safely, the pack had come into the clearing as well, greeting us with loud squawks and chirps. I stood at the top of the dead carcass and let out a victory cry before digging into my meal.

**I crouched down by a bush as I watched the 4 Utah Raptors stalk silently in the trees about 50 feet away from me. Then I saw one smaller one break from the group and jump up into a tall willow tree, running across a long thick branch and jumping down across the river, pacing along the shoreline as the other 3 still stood in the bushes.**

**Then the biggest one of the 3 launched out onto the plain, running; almost floating towards the group of iguanodons. As I watched the other two raptors run on each side of the stampeding harem, I kept trying to find the big one within the herd. Then he came speeding out behind a limping iguanodon, pinpointing his next move.**

**As the three raptors gave chase to the injured dinosaur, I ran through eh bushes to get a better look. then they all seemed to slow down as the big raptor talked to a smaller one with a scar across his leg. they communicated for a bit, then the smaller raptor veered off and went up the tree across the river where the youngest raptor was trying to keep from getting stomped on by the intruding herd of iguanodons.**

**Then I returned my focus on the big raptor and its accomplice pounced onto the limping iguanodon's back and brought it down, killing it quickly. Then, the big raptor's partner jumped on top of the dead animal and gave a loud cry in my direction.**

**The two smallest raptors appeared from the river and then I heard a sudden commotion behind me, coming up fast. As I turned around, I was faced with about 8 speeding raptors.**

**They all mostly just gave me a glance and filtered through the trees out into the meadow where they started to feast on the dead iguanodon. They biggest raptor, who was the only raptor with the blue rings around his ankles, gave a long cry before starting to eat. **

**I couldn't stop staring at the raptor. he looked more confident and daring than the rest of his family. he was probably the alpha male in his pack. And to think just a month ago I was studying he behaviors and movements of Utah Raptors and now here I am, watching them feed on an animal they had just so cleverly hunted down and killed.**

**I, Dawn Hunter; Archeologist and writer have just witnessed the greatest predator on earth accomplish exactly what scientists might think is the greatest animal success in the history of prey and predator.**

**Just wait until the guys at work hear what I have to tell them about my visit to Isla Sorna.**


	5. Curiosity

**I sat inside the remains of the airplane, looking out at the intense rainfall. What a ruinous act of nature. Today I was planning on fixing up camp, and maybe trying to better my shelter. I have been on this island for a month and 3 days now. I've been counting it on the back of a seat in the plane. I made little gashes for each day I spent on this large island.**

**I have been seeing more of the big Utah Raptor with the blue rings around his ankles. I go out almost every morning and watch him hunt with his pack. Sometimes I see him sitting in the trees just beyond my camp. I wonder if he's planning my death or just watching curiously at what a strange thing I am.**

**Either way, he hasn't harmed me yet. He's actually helped with keeping the smaller predators out of my camp. I think by leaving his scent around the perimeter of the area helps allot with the pests. Over all, I really don't know what his intentions are.**

I sat with my sister under the big tree at our den, seeking as much shelter as we could. The rest of the pack had found other trees in the area to sit under. We would wait the rain out, or seek a cave during the downpour.

_We better look now if we're going to at all. It's going to thunder and lightning soon._

My sister told me.

I gave her a look and stepped out from under the tree, getting drenched within seconds. I stalked through the rain with my sister close behind me. The rest of the pack got up and sifted in behind us as I searched the forest for something better than a tree for cover.

I walked on, peering through the sheet of rain. When I ended up coming upon something big, gray and metal, I stopped, looking at it.

I heard clicks and snorts from behind me as my brothers and sisters questioned the big blockade. I walked slowly around the side of it and saw an opening in the metal shelter. I poked my head inside and saw the yellow-haired girl. She was huddled in a corner, shivering as she slept. I brought my head back out and looked at my family.

_The yellow-haired girl is sleeping in it. You guys go find a cave. I'm going to stay here while she sleeps._

They all agreed and walked through the camp into the forest. I poked my head back inside the metal shelter and watched the girl sleep. She was cold. She had nothing covering her as she sat in a slumber in the corner of the cold steel cave. I stepped in quietly and found a spot near the girl to lay.

I situated myself to make sure I was comfy and was close enough to where I could rest my head in the girl's lap. I fell asleep not long after.

**When I came to my senses and began to wake up, I noticed a heavy feeling in my lap. When I opened my eyes, I looked down and saw the head of a sleeping raptor.**

**And you think the first sight of the morning being a spider on your face is scary.**

**I jumped slightly, but noticed the raptor was sleeping.**

**I looked down its whole body, noticing the blue rings around his ankles. This must be my stalker.**

**I laughed to myself, trying to tell myself it was nothing to be afraid of. One thing I was afraid of doing was waking him up. I didn't know how it would react to being woken up. He looks harmless but he's still a meat-eating predator. I slowly reached down and placed my hand on his head, stroking his reptilian skin. **

**He soon woke up, looking at me with big amber eyes. Snake-like eyes they were. When he raised his head and slowly got to his feet, I stood up as well. Then we just stood there, watching each other. Until I remembered I had to go collect firewood.**

**I walked out of the plane and into the woods. It had stopped raining sometime when I was sleeping. I don't know when the raptor showed up but I know I had been sleeping at least 2 hours. I was tired from staying up all last night. I kept hearing loud thumping noises all through the forest and was afraid it might have been a T-Rex or something.**

**As I searched the forest floor for twigs and branches, picking them up on my way through the trees. When I turned my head to see how far from camp I had gotten, I noticed the raptor was following me, watching as I gathered firewood. I laughed to myself and at the same time was terrified at the thought of being followed by a 6-foot tall raptor. Not to mention the smartest and most successful animal on earth.**


	6. Initiation

After a while of watching the blonde haired girl hunt wood, I disappeared back into the dense forest and searched for my pack. Not long after looking did I find them in a deep cave. About 10 feet high and 50 feet deep. I stepped inside and was greeted with clucks and nuzzled from my family. My mother the dominant female of the group; was worried the most.

_You scare me when you go out and study that human. She might try something._ She would tell me.

_Mother she's harmless. Remember what you always told me: they're more afraid of you then you are of them._

And it was true. We were at the top of the food chain on this island. Even higher in rank than the T-rex and the Spineosaurus were.

I walked deeper into the cave and checked on my family. My sisters, brothers, nieces, nephews. I had yet to find myself a mate. I was still fairly young. I was only 2 after all. Most raptors begin to find mates around the age of 3. I would have a father, but he died when I was just a young chick.

Fighting for the pack, he died with honor. A machine used by humans killed him. Humans have been on this island as long as I could remember, until about 8 months ago. They all just disappeared.

When I found my oldest sister, I lay beside her and nuzzled her. She was the most caring of my siblings. She was also the smartest and next in line when mother passed away.

* * *

**I sat in the plane again, snacking on cooked iguanodon. Left overs from the carcass of the kill my stalker has made earlier this morning. I went out and collected some meat after they returned to the forest.**

**When I was eating, I thought back to the Raptor. Was he planning to kill me soon? Or was he just curious of my presence? It was confusing, yet scary. If I could only read minds. Haha wouldn't that be great? I would know exactly what the raptor thought of me. I was too afraid to think what he actually did think of me. An experiment? Or a fat piece of steak?**

**Then I decided to go take my daily dip in the lake just beyond the meadow. I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder, then walked into the trees towards the huge field. When I reached the edge of the forest, I was risking my life. Every time I entered the clear opening, I feared something big would appear from behind the trees and swallow me whole. Nothing has tried to eat me yet.**

**Maybe dinosaurs didn't like the taste of humans? Nah. But then what would explain why the Utah raptor and his pack haven't picked me off yet? I cleared my mind of such thoughts as I ventured across the meadow. After about 20 minutes, I reached the edge, and walked through a small stand of trees before I came upon the lake. Only this time, I wasn't alone...**

* * *

An ear-piercing scream split the silence of the calm forest, bring me to my feet at once. I already knew exactly what was happening. My human was in danger. I called to my pack, signaling I needed their help.

When they got up, I lead the way out of the cave and through the forest, hopping over fallen branches towards the source of the scream. Hopefully it wasn't too late. It was like making a kill. One loud call, and then silence. I quickened my pace when I heard another screech, this time quieter. It was also cut off.

I ran as fast as I could, busting out of the trees into the meadow, getting more traction and better speed now that there were no trees to veer around. When the pack reached the other side of the field, we slowed and filtered through the trees, coming into the small clearing that held the lake. And there she was. Cowering against a tree as an Allisaurus towered over her jaws dripping with hunger.

I screeched and jumped out of the trees, landing in front of my human. I stood between the predator and his prey. Intentionally.

My pack waited in the trees, staying back until they knew I needed help. But I stood my ground, and the Allisaurus glared with his small orange eyes. I growled a growl so low; it vibrated the ground beneath me. I lowered my head towards the allisaurus, causing him to back up. He was at least 10 feet taller than I was. But not as quick and not as smart.

I lashed out with my claws and hissed fiercely. He hissed back, only it was deeper than mine was. I jumped at him, and he jumped back. Then I stood up, standing as tall as I could, being about 4 feet higher. The allisaurus then gave up, and turned on me to disappear back into the trees. Allisaurus' were cowards.

Then I turned around to face the girl, and her face was pale and stricken with fear. I clicked softly to her, and cooed like I would to comfort a chick. Maybe it would work. Maybe I could somehow prove that I didn't want to hurt her. Maybe I can make her understand. Saving her can definitely prove I want her to be safe from all harms.

The girl stood up slowly, and my pack emerged from the trees to study her. They had never before seen her. Then she pounced at me and squeezed me around my neck and chest. Her soft arms wrapping around me. Was this some kind of human affectionate gesture? Whatever it was, the girl wasn't letting go. What was she doing? Her body heaved once in a while, and small whimpers escaped from her mouth.

Then, I lowered my head onto her shoulder and put my forearms around her as best as I could to somehow show that I wanted to be affectionate too. Maybe she finally knew that I wouldn't ever hurt her. She was a special creature. She was officially considered family to me. I clucked to my family, notifying that we were to take her with us wherever we went to keep her from harm she was to be one of us. She was part of the pack now. Forever.

* * *

**After the Alosaurus left into the woods, I looked up at my stalker with eyes so full of fear. Fear that maybe this was it. I was his kill. But the raptor just looked at me with curious amber eyes and cooed like a baby. It sounded more like a cat purring. I threw away my feelings of fear and got up. I ran to the raptor and god dammit I hugged him. Why? Because he deserved one. It's my way of saying thank you. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I soon felt the weight of his head on my shoulder, and his short arms touched my sides. Was he hugging back? Were raptors actually so smart, that they knew what affection was?**

**Then he pulled away, and cooed to me again. He circled behind me and nudged my back with his head, pushing me towards his family. What was going on? Was I one of them now? I walked forward until he stopped next to me. He clucked to his pack and they all cooed and made noises at me. Even the chicks were squeaking at me. I smiled wide and looked up at my raptor. **_**My**_** raptor.**

**Then, I followed the raptors back to their cave, and we all gathered in one spot. I felt awkward sitting with a bunch of killing machines, but they proved to be harmless. At least to me they were. I sat on a large rock and fiddled my thumb when a check slowly crept up to me. It chirped, then nuzzled its tiny head against my leg. How adorable.**

**I looked up at my raptor and watched him stare at me. I had to give this thing a name. I can't keep calling him stalker or raptor.**

**"Sylvester." I said suddenly. It seemed to fit his character.**

**He cocked his head sideways and made a clicking noise.**

**"But I'll just call you Sly for short. How's that?" I said.**

**He cocked his head again. I pointed to him and said slowly "Sly."**

**He cooed and laid his head back down. The other dominant raptor, I had to give a name too. I looked at her as she got up and tended to a chick.**

**"Dakota." I said.**

**I walked to her and patted her hide.**

**She gave me a look.**

**"Dakota." I repeated.**


	7. Lucky Shot

**The next morning, i woke up in a stir of leaves inside a small cave.**

**I suddenly remembered I had spent the night with a pack of raptors. I sat up, looking around the deserted area.**

**After a whole afternoon, and night with a pack of protective predators as my guardians, i suddenly felt small and helpless.**

**I stood up slowly, brushing the leaves off me. Then I heard a series of pips and chirps from inside the cave. I looked back, and saw one of the female raptors, tending to her chicks.**

**"good morning." i told the female.**

**She clucked to me, and gave a short grunt. One chick became seriosly curious, and approached me courageously.**

**"hello." I cooed to the small reptile, and stuck my hand out for it to sniff.**

**The chick clucked and nudged my hand with its snout. I ran my palm across its back once, and placed it back into my lap.**

**I got up, and exited the cave, looking around for danger and what-not.**

**When it looked alright to step out of the cave, i did so and continued on out into the large meadow inside the valley.**

**I walked slowly across the meadow, towards the shade of trees that hid a small lake.**

**Being alone was odd now. I grew so accustomed to Sly's company. Even though I only had it for one night.**

**I passed the trees into the small clearing at the edge of the lake, and saw a few small herbavores on the other side, drinking.**

**I leaned down to scoop up some water, and sipped it out of my hands.**

**So far, this morning had been calm and safe. Usually, I saw at least one predator eyeballing me from somewhere beyond my sight.**

**I finished drinking, and stood up to leave. I came out of the trees, and ran right into a hunting pack of raptors.**

**They had circled around a young Triceratops(idk how to spell it) and were about to pounce in for the kill before i stepped right into the middle of it.(literally).**

**The predators all stopped anf focused on me, not reacting when their prey bolted for the safety of the trees, and probably its mother.**

**This time I knew I was in trouble. I was always getting hunted! Obviously because i didnt have horns or fangs, and I couldnt run as fast as most of the animals on this island.**

**They all hissed, and let their teeth show behind their lips as they closed in, creating a smaller circle.**

**My heart began to beat faster, panicking under a sticky situation. I calmed myself, so i wouldnt hyperventalate and sound like a sick, wounded animal.**

**I started to think. I didnt know where Sly and his family was. But i did know that they had amazing hearing abilities. Maybe they could hear the pack of raptors hiss and groan with delight of their future meal before their raving eyes.**

**Maybe Sly would see me, and come to my rescure right before the alpha male snapped his jaws around my jugular vein.**

**If I started yelling and hissing, and jumping up and down; maybe they would back away. Maybe they would think I'm too much too handle in their lazy attempts to scavange for a meal.**

**Or maybe I could just scream. I screamed once before, and Sly had showed up just in the nick of time. If I screamed though, the raptors that were hunting me might react and kill me faster.**

**I would rather risk my life screaming than rick my life waiting for the chances of Sly to magically appear.**

**I opened my mouth, growled low and deep at the pack. They gave short grunts of confusion, and one of them even stepped back.**

**Then, I sucked in a deep breath, and let out the highest, loudest, longest, most terrifying scream I have ever done in my life. The raptors surrounding me yelled back, snarling and growling while still backing away slightly...**

I watched over my pack back at the den closely, sniffing and testing the air for my human. My sweet, vulnerable human. If she wanted to keep her life, she should think about staying put instead of wandering off like she did this morning.

Maybe she thinks my brain isnt as advanced as hers. But she should know I'm almost as smart as her. i was about to set off into the forest to go find her when I heard a sound that pinpointed her exact location.

It was closer than I expected it would be. Right out in the meadow by the lake.

The ear-splitting scream broke the morning calmness with such an eerie cry, I had to duck my head to avoid the worst of it.

After the scream subsided, I bolted through the trees, my family behind me.

We came into the meadow fast, stopping when the pack of other raptors turned to face us.

I screamed a challenge to the alpha male. he stepped forward and growled an angry invitation. His alpha female growled also, bidding farewell.

I snarled fiercly at her, causing her to back up a few steps.

I saw my human, cowering behind a juvenile, looking me in the eyes. I clucked to her, nodding my head towards my family behind me. She walked slowly, but surely past enemy lines and stood in front of me.

I cooed to her, and the alpha male snarled, stating that it was his plan to take her. I nudged my human aside, and stepped into his face, showing him my jaws that could so easily end his life. He took a step back, warning his pack to follow suit.

I wasnt an alpha male to be messed with, and many animals on this island knew that. If he was smart, he would take his pack and get off my territory. He wasnt suppose to be here in the first place. and hunting my human was like hunting my mother, or mate, or nephew. She was family.

The alpha male turned his back on me and ran with his pack into the forest, tails high in the air.

**I followed Sly and his family back to the den, and sat on a boulder, peeling the bark of a twig as they wandered and rested. Sly came up to me and lowered his body onto the ground. He set his head in my lap, and cooed softly; making my whole leg vibrate.**

**I began to pet him, feeling his smooth, scaly skin under my human flesh.**

**When he had enough, he stood up and moved beside his mother.**

**I could now almost recognize each member of Sly's pack. there were 3 males and 5 females. All of which I had given names.**

**Dakota was the domainant female, Sly's mother. Then there was his younger brother, Moe; and his nephew, Sidd.**

**2 of the females were his sisters(twins) Ruby and Diamond. The other 3 females were his sister in law, Stella; his cousin, Rose, and his neice, Dezzie.**

**There were 8 chicks. Dakota had 5, and Stella had 3.**

**Dakota's chicks names' all started with D so I could distinguish them better. They were all a bit more mature and thicker than Stella's chicks. 3 of Dakota's chicks were boys, and 2 were girls. Dazz, Diego, Dalton, Darla, and Dolly.**

**Stella's chicks were all girls. I had named them Starr, Sapphire, and Sabrina.**

**I watched the reptiles mingle, all the while wondering why they wanted to protect me. Well, it was mostly Sly. but what about me put happiness in his life? he was an animal. An almost 2 thousand pound super deadly, killing machine. And he went to world's end to keep me safe and well. I didnt understand. But at the same time I wasnt complaining. I would probably be eaten or starved to death already if Sly hadnt adopted me.**

**The rest of the day was spend wandering through the trees. I followed aimlessly beside Stella, carrying one of her chicks Starr in my arms. When we traveled, I always took turns carrying the chiks when they got tired. The mother's were grateful, because it gave their offspring more energy to be able to travel farther.**

**At the end of the day, we found a larger cave. It had been deserted by another pack of raptors, and was empty. This was where we made our new home. It would be a lot less crowded now.**

**That night, I bedded down beside Sly, using my down coat as a pillow insetad of a rock.**


	8. Taken by Them

**I counted 33 days we spent in the big cave, and knew that it was getting close to winter time back in Detroit, where I live.**

**I bet I'm all over the knews, and my family is grieveing over my 'death'.**

**Sly has been a big help in my survival. The other day i almost got ran over by a juvenile Triceretops, and he came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. I got a big long cut across my thigh, and my only jeans were ripped just as bad. But atleast I didnt die.**

**I had to make a trip back to what was left of the plane to find a first aid kit.**

**Sly was at my hels the whole time, making sure I didnt cripple and fall. I had to wrap my bandana around my leg to slow the bleeding.**

**Sly crooned and clucked to me non-stop, probably trying to aoplogize. But I wasnt mad at him. he was only doing what he would have done for any of his family. I was thankful that he didnt just let me get squashed.**

**After I dumped peroxide on my cut, then wrapped it up tight with an Ace bandage to help it close up, I got up and hobbled my way back to the cave with Sly at my side.**

**He became sort of a pet more-so than a protector. He was like a guard dog. He knew his name, so everytime i called he came. He was so smart, he understood most of what i told him. Which was amazing.**

**It was almost like he was human, the way he looked at me. His intelligent amber eyes glittered with knowledge when I spoke to him.**

**One afternoon, we kept hearing a loud, droning noise come from far off. maybe on another island.**

**I figured its as much rescue that would come close for a while, I got up and traveled as fast as I could to the edge of the island. It was dangerous there, because all the big predators lived around the perimeter. Sly followed closely, looking at me curiously and cautiously. I think he knew I was desperate to leave. I wish he could understand that no matter how much I loved him; his home could never be my home. I was tired of living off exotic dinosaur meat and foreign lettuce. I hadnt brushed my teeth in about 2 months which I was sure I had some sort of cavity. My hair was dirty and stinky and greasy as ever. I bathed in the river once a week and rinsed my clothes out, but it wasnt quite enough to keep up human hygiene.**

**When I figured out that the rest of the way to the edge of the island was downhill, I had a hard time slowing down from my merciless run. Sly trotted effortlessly to keep at my side.**

**We came up fast out of the trees and onto the sandy shoreline of the island. We faced a small channel that opened up into the bright blue ocean.**

**And there on the shore, was a giant tank-submarine that read U.S NAVY on the side. I gasped, seeing men in army uniforms and guns jump out and run up the beach.**

**They pointed guns at me, and Sly hissed loudly, backing up about 8 feet behind me.**

**"maam, please come closer to us, we do not want that animal to hurt you!" one of them yelled, holding out their hand.**

**"no! you dont understand, he's not going to hurt me!" i yelled back over the roar of a helicopter soaring above us.**

**When and where did all the come up? I knew I heard the helicopter, but how did they know I was still alive?**

**"Please step away maam!" he yelled again, pointing his gun at Sly, ready to fire.**

**I looked back and saw that he stayed obediantly, ready to jump in front of me if the man actually shot. But I jumped towards him and waved my arms.**

**"Run Sly, go!! Run, get away and dont come bac!" I yelled, chasing him into the woods. **

**It took him a few seconds to move, and when he did, he didnt hesitate to bolt into the forest. 3 of the men ran to the edge and looked into the trees, making sure he was gone.**

**They stayed there when another soldier approached me with his waepon lowered towards the ground. I began to weep softly, my heart running with Sly as he escaped the guns and loud noises.**

**"maam, are you alright? dont cry maam we'll get you home safe as soon as we can!" he said, trying to gently tug me towards the landed helicopter.**

**When the giant flying vehicle stopped, and the noise cut off, they could all hear me sobbing.**

**A man hopped out of the helicopter, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blazer. He came towards me and signaled for the soldier to stop pulling me.**

**"Can I speak with you please?" he asked.**

**I nodded and sniffled, then followed him to the helicopter. We sat down on the edge.**

**"so you've been here for about 3 months am I correct?" he asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Its been really hard being out here." I replied.**

**"So its amazing you're alive. Now what about that raptor? Is he your pet or something?"**

**"no. he keeps me alive. I live within his pack. We are really close though."**

**And after that, everything happened so fast. A soldier put me on the helicopter with the man, and we uplifted and zoomed around above the island. I had to watch the men go out and tranquilize Sly, and put him in a large steel crate. They put the crate on a boat, and as soon as that, we all left the island.**

**It felt like hours all of that happened, but at the same time, it felt like 2 seconds.**

**I cried the whole way, thinking how Sly could feel right now. he would never trust me again.**

**"how could you do this to him!" i yelled at the soldier sitting at the front of the chopper.**

**"calm down miss, he's going to be alright. We just have to run tests on him and then he'll be put in the San Diego Zoo for public observation." the man with the blazer said.**

**"no! You have to take him back home! His pack needs him, he has a family too you know!" I shouted at the man, threatening to throw my fist in his face.**

**"calm down. You'll have a special visitor's pass. And if he reacts to you positively, we might just make you his trainer, or even reptile manager."**

**"But I dont want him at a zoo! he needs to come back to this island ASAP!"**

**I woke up in a hotel room alone. When I got up, there was a counter full of hygiene neccessities in the bathroom. brushes, a toothbrush, a change of clothes, shampoo and what not inside the shower.**

**It felt so good to be clean again.**

**After I had freshened up to the fullest, I put on the sweatpants, the bra, the tank top, the socks, and the panties.**

**I walked out of the hotel room, and saw a soldier sitting in a chair 5 feet away.**

**He got up and approached me.**

**"You can come with me miss."**

**"I have a name you know. Its Dawn. Dawn McArthur."**

**he smiled and lead the way out of the building and into a black SUV.**

**We drove for a while, and finally ended up at a big building that read 'SAN DIEGO LAB OF EXPERIMENTAL BIOLOGY'.**

**I followed the soldier inside, and met up with the man in the blazer.**

**"i'm sorry i didnt formally introduce myself yesterday. My name is David Whitmore. I'm the owner of the San Diego Zoo."**

**I nodded, following him as he walked quickly down a long hallway.**

**"we really need your cooperation right now. You see, the animal got loose in the holding warehouse, and we've had to block off all the doors to keep from getting anyone hurt. It refuses to calm down, and keeps attacking the window. We dont know how much longer it will take for it to just crash right through them. If we can't calm it down, we'll have to tranquilize it again." he told me.**

**I began to walk faster, roling my eyes.**

**"you know you people are usch idiots I dont know how you keep your jobs." i said angrilly, and he stopped at a door that was blocked by a temporary steel door guarded by men with guns.**

**"I need to get in there." I said, looking through the two-way window beside the door.**

**Sly was going off the walls. It was just a big empty warehouse. In the corner was a bucket of water, and a large tray of raw steaks. It didnt look like Sly had touched either one.**

**Above on the right side, was a larger wide window. Scientists were inside, writing things on clipboards.**

**"let her in guys, but with caution." David told them.**

**"I have to go inside with her." one of the armed men said.**

**"no. I have to go in alone if you want to keep your life. If you go in with me, he'll attack you before you can raise your gun." I told him, shoving past as he slid the door open just enough for me to squeeze through.**

**I stepped into the warehouse, and saw Sly all the way on the other side. he was staring up into the window at the scientists. I stepped out farther, and saw that the men outside the window were watching Sly's every move. I also saw a gun peeked through a small hole next to the door.**

**"Sly...c'mere sweet boy..." I spoke softly to the raptor.**

**he turned quickly, going into deffense mode. His middle claws raised up, and his jaws opened to show his razor sharp teeth.**

**I clucked to him, trying to sound like his family. **

**"hey boy...c'mon Sly i wont hurt you." I told him, stepping closer.**

**His heard jerked up, and his claws descended back down to the floor. he recognized me, but still didnt come closer. If he wouldnt come to me, then I sould have to go to him.**

**I began to walk towards him, and he ducked his head, letting me know that he didnt want to hurt me. When I reached him, tears threatened overflow my eyes.**

**"hey boy." I said, reaching my hand out for him to sniff.**

**he didnt sniff me, he nudged my stomach for a pet. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. he threw his head over my shoulder and nuzzled me back.**

**I looked up, and saw that the scientists were amazed that i was being ripped to shreds by Sly. I was being loved.**

**~*~**

**Meanwhile, a man arrived at the building, and now stood beside David Whitmore, completely amazed by what he was seeing.**

**Dr. Alan Grant stood watching the cunning predator nuzzle a vulneral girl. His head rested on her shoulder like they were old buddies.**

**He smiled a bit, remembering the time he almost became lunch for the same type of creature. They look at him like steak, and they look at the girl like family.**

**He couldnt understand how it had happened, but he did hear the amazing story on the news about how she spent 3 months on that island and didnt get eaten. She had lived with a pack of Utah Raptors, and was protected by their hierarchy on the food chain.**

**he watched closely, the behavior the raptor showed the human. She walked 10 feet away, and he followed. She stopped, and he came to stand beside her.**

**~*~**

**I stayed with Sly for about an hour, then when i had to leave, i told him to be a good boy. I picked up a raw steak, and told him to eat when he was hungry.**

**When i left the warehouse, he went and layed on a blue mat next to the steak tray, and leaned his head against the wall.**

**I came out, and David clapped along with the 3 soldiers that stood there.**

**"there's nothing to clap about." i said, my eyes getting a bit watery.**

**I looked up, and saw a man with a fedora on and casual clothes.**

**"my names Alan Grant." he said, shaking my hand.**

**"Dawn McArthur." i replied.**

**"I'm a palientologist. I was also stranded on that island a few years ago. I came up here to see your raptor." he told me.**

**I smiled, knowing that he was different from all the other careless people in this building.**

**"You gave him a name?" he asked me, gesturing a seat next to him on a bench down the hall.**

**"yeah. Sly. the rest of his family have names also."**

**"tell me something Dawn, are they social? do they interact with each other like people?"**

**"yeah. Sly was really close with his brother. They were like mirror images of each other. it was pretty funny how they would wrestle and chase each other around."**

**Dr. Grant smiled at me.**


	9. Meeting Dr Grant

That day I had lunch with Alan Grant, and he turned out to be really caring. And he knew far more about Sly than I even did.

While we ate, he asked me all kinds of questions.

"Does Sly live in a pack with his mother and father?" h asked.

I nodded.

"That's amazing. You know- you could probably get a grant from the governement to study him full time. Like build a cabin on the island and stay there a few weeks out of the month." He suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice. But they probably wouldn't do it. And they'd probably send me with soldiers and guns and, well I just don't want that kind of life for Sly. He's wild and deserves to stay that way."

He smiled, then continued.

"But what if they did give you the grant? What if they said 'ok go out there and build yourself a cabin and you get free plane tickets to come back and forth as much as you like.', then would you go?" he asked.

"Well I don't have much family here anyways. But the government would never do that. They probably already wanna run all sorts of tests on him."

"I could help you with this you know. We could make a petition to free Sly from the San Diego Zoo. We could ask for a grant. And if all else goes wrong, take ownership of him. Put his life in your name. They cant touch him then."

After lunch, I took Dr. Grant down to the warehouse, but it took a lot to get him inside. And when he finally budged, he insisted on hugging his back to the wall.

I called to Sly, and he got up and came towards me. Then he stopped about ten feet away, and hissed at Dr. Grant.

"I'll leave if he's uncomfortable." He said, reaching for the door handle.

"Dr. Grant, you know damn well that animals can smell fear." I said, and turned to smile at him.

"I know, but no matter how hard I try not to fear him- I deffinately fear him."

I looked at Sly, and clucked to him.

"He's not going to hurt you. He's a good guy." I told him.

He must have known dr. grant wasn't here to hurt me or him, so he came closer and nuzzled me.

"Dr. Grant, come over and say hi." I asked.

"Why don't you bring him to me instead. That way he doesn't think I'm invading his space." He suggested.

I started petting Sly on his neck to calm him, then slowly walked backwards to see if he would follow. He did, and Sly stopped after 3 steps. He raised his head, and bugled at me.

"Dr. Grant, he wants you to meet him halfway." I told him, reading Sly's behavior.

I turned slightly, so I could see both of them; and watched as Dr. Grant slowly approached me on the left. I looked at Sly, and he raised his head higher. Dr. Grant stopped, noticing it too.

"No, no. Come on he's just curious." I assured.

Dr. grant made it all the way to me, and stopped beside me.

"Kay Sly, be a gentleman and say hi. He's friendly." I told Sly.

The Raptor lowered his head a bit, and craned his neck to sniff Dr. grant's shirt, and so on all the way up to his hair.

"He'll probably lick you just to make sure you're a friend and not food." I said, and soon enough Sly licked the side of his face.

Then Sly chirped like a yearling and nudged his nose against Dr. Grant's hand. Relieved, he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"He wants you to rub his nose." I translated.

He started to stroke Sly's nose, then said, "Never in a million years did I think I would be petting a Raptor."

Then Sly started to purr, and closed his eyes to relish in his pleasure.

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked, knowing Dr. grant would flip after I showed him some stuff.

He nodded.

"Sly."

Sly opened his eyes and focused on me.

"Smile." I said, and Sly pulled his lips back, revealing two rows of teeth the size of AAA batteries.

Surprisingly, Dr. grant stayed put, but pulled his hand away from Sly.

"He does tricks?" he asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah. He knows lots of 'em." I said. "Sly, how many fingers am I holding up?"

I held up 2 fingers, and he pawed the floor twice with his foot. Dr. grant was astonished.

"he can count?" he asked.

"only to ten. Anything more than whats on my hands confuses him. But I bet he's way smarter than that. Half the time when I'm talking, he actually listens and tries to interpret my words. Like watch this- Sly, I'm hungry." I said, and started to rub my belly.

Sly trotted back to his meat tray and brought me back a raw chicken leg. I pretended to take a bite out of it, then offered it to Sly. He took it in his mouth, then offered it to Dr. Grant. Having common sense, he took the leg, pretended to take a bite, then handed it back to Sly. Sly swallowed it whole.

"I hope you've been eating more than just that." I told him, but he didn't listen. Just cooed at me.


	10. Sand Diego Zoo?

The next morning, I awoke in my hotel room, and followed the soldier to the black SUV to go see Sly. The only thing is, we weren't going in the direction of the warehouse.

When we pulled into a large recreational parking lot, there was a black semi-truck parked behind a building that read SAN DIEGO ZOOLOGY BUILDING.

I sighed. They were really gonna put Sly in a zoo. Greeeaaat. When the car stopped, I jumped out and ran to the truck, where I saw David Whitmore talking with a zookeeper.

"Mr. Whitmore! I don't think it's a good idea to put Sly in a zoo. Now everyone in the world is going to know dinosaurs exist and pretty soon tourists will be swarming the Island!" I shouted at him over the engine of the truck, and Sly's violent hissing from inside.

When he heard my voice, he called to me, and my heart started to break all over again. Mr. Whitmore turned to me.

"Miss MacArthur, the only people who know where that animal came from is me, and the United States Marines. I promise you this is a highly secretive operation. We don't want to endanger anyone by letting them know where more of these beasts are." He pointed to the truck behind him.

"Mr. Whitmore you don't understand. If he gets out of his pen one time, he's going to murder somebody. He's a vicious creature and he's faster than any man with a gun I can promise you that!" I insisted firmly.

He just chuckled.

"We've got this all under control." He stated.

"Then how are you going to feed him? Tranquilize him 3 times a day? How are you going to clean his enclosure? How are you going to get him in their? I'm sure the public of your zoo wouldn't appreciate watching you shoot him just so they can watch him eat, sir!"

By now I was furious, and about ready to rip this guy's head off. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Dawn, calm down."

I turned to face Dr. Grant with a grim look on my face.

"Dr. Grant-"

"Call me Alan." He said.

"Alan, this is the worst idea ever. Out of all the people in the world, wont they listen to you?" I asked helplessly.

He shook his head no.

"Miss MacArthur, will you help us move the animal please?" Mr. Whitmore asked.

I nodded, and slowly made my way to the back of the truck.

"You have to make sure he doesn't jump out when we open the doors and let down the ramp. If he does, my men are armed and I'll have to order them to shoot." He instructed me.

I stood read at the doors when they opened one up, and peeked through. It was dark in the truck, and I couldn't see where I was going when I got in. I walked slowly, speaking softly to Sly as I approached him.

He sat at the far end of the truck, with his head bowed to me. I cooed to him, and finally was close enough to reach out and comfort him. Then said something I couldn't hear, and tossed and object into the trailer. I turned around and picked it up. It was a horse halter with a lead rope clipped to it. I rolled my eyes.

"You need to lead him out with that halter-for safety purposes!" Mr. Whitmore shouted from the end of the trailer.

I sighed, and Sly came to me, sniffing the halter.

"Your gonna hate this, but its gotta be done. If I don't- they'll shoot you." I said softly.

I reached up and slid the halter over his nose. He struggled a little bit, but I got it securely fastened. I rubbed his nose for a minute, then took up the cotton rope in my hand and started walking towards the end of the truck.

Sly followed reluctantly, and began hissing when we got closer to the door.

"Everyone needs to stand back and give us some room!" I shouted, and everyone except 2 men stepped way back.

The 2 men opened the second door and let down the ramp, then jumped back out of the way. When we reached the top of the ramp, Sly looked out at all the zookeepers and soldiers and let out a menacing hiss, warning them to stay back.

We descended the ramp slowly, and stopped when we reached the pavement. I looked at Alan, who was smiling, and motioned for him to walk with us.

Alan accompanied me on Sly's right side while I led him from the left. Mr. Whitmore was about 30 feet ahead, leading us to the enclosure.

As we walked past the monkeys, Sly didn't flinch. Monkeys were common where he lived. But when we passed the Tiger enclosure, he stopped and smelled the air. Everyone stopped and waited patiently for Sly to check out the big cat.

When the Tiger stood up from his nap, he too sniffed the air- then growled at the newcomer. Sly raised his head, and hissed back a challenge. That's when I tugged on the rope to get his attention and started walking again.

Sly walked defensively the rest of the way through the zoo all the way to the back where it was privately reserved for him.

When we approached the enclosure, all I saw was a regular steel fence. Just behind the fence was a moat about 10 feet wide and 10 feet deep going all the way around the pen. Behind the fence was a small field about the size of half a football field, a few big piles of dirt, a poor excuse for a waterfall, and some trees behind it. I stopped in my tracks and gave Mr. Whitmore a vacant look.

"Were still remodeling, but it will hold him until the construction crew finishes it this week." He said.

I gave a shot laugh.

"That fence wont hold him."

"There's a ditch too, 10 feet wide, 11 feet deep." He smiled, like he was proud of himself.

"That wont keep him in either. He can jump farther than 10 feet across. And he can jump higher than 11 feet. Hell, he's 6 feet tall and 10 feet long. And most of his height is his legs!" I said.

Alan shook his head, and sighed.

"Well now where do we put him?" Mr. Whitmore asked one of his zookeepers.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we recently relocated our elephants, and that enclosure is sealed with an electric fence about 10 feet high sir." The keeper said.

"Does it have somewhere he can hide and get shade? Like a cave?" I asked.

The keeper nodded.

"Its got a pond with catfish, trees, an enclosed barn that can be opened all day, and its about 500 square feet of perimeter." He said.

"That'll do for now." I said, and the zookeeper started walking down a hidden trail behind the bathrooms.

We all followed, and Alan asked me if this was some kind of 'underground railroad' to the elephant pen. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. Sly seemed to like it. It was a dirt trail through the woods, and I could tell he liked the feel of dirt better than cement on his feet.

When we got to the enclosure, it was a big brown barn, about 30 feet tall, and a tall electric fence. From the back way, I couldn't see the enclosure past the barn.

Everyone moved out of the way when the bard door opened and I led Sly through. The zookeeper directed me towards the middle stall out of 3 on my right. The left side of the barn was for equipment and food storage and such. The door to the stall was a tall steel gate that slid open by push of a button, and the stall itself was about 10 feet in diameter. The floor was just concrete at the moment, but I led Sly inside anyways. On the other side of the stall was a tall steel door with a small strip of window up and down. Sly immediately went to the window and stared out at his temporary home.

Curious as I was, took a peek outside too. The zookeeper was right. A field about 500 feet across spread out horizontally from the window, and I could see the pond about 50 feet from the barn. But there were only a few trees.

"You know, this enclosure is bigger than the one we were originally reserving for him. And the barn is certainly large enough. We could just keep him here." Mr. Whitmore said from behind the closed stall gate.

I turned and looked at him.

"There are not enough trees. Of course he needs room to run, but he needs cover and shade too. His natural habitat is tropical forest, so youre gonna have to comply with his needs."

I said.

"Well, we can put in a couple more trees, but we cant go spending a fortune giving him trees just to make him feel like he's back home again. We want the public to be able to see him." Mr. Whitmore said.

I walked up to the gate and snatched up the collar of his shirt, pulling him against the steel bars. Then I spoke calm, but firmly.

"I'm the boss of this operation. You'll put as many trees in this enclosure as I say. If I want a sparkling rock waterfall, I want to see one in here by next week. You do whatever necessary to make him comfortable and happy, understand?" I told him.

"yes maim." He said.


End file.
